


Dark Descending

by Socksthefox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark Eggsy, Dark Harry, F/F, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksthefox/pseuds/Socksthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're prepared to adapt you can transform."<br/>"I see a young man who is loyal."</p><p>V Day changes everything for Eggsy and Harry. Both face new challenges that test their loyalty and ability to adapt.</p><p>Harry may have survived, he may be back at Kingsman but he is still not cleared for fieldwork and no-one knows if he ever will be.</p><p>After months in rehab he is finally given a mission: to stop rejected recruits from talking. It's demeaning, but necessary after Charlie, so he does it, and finds he enjoys certain 'aspects' of it. The ex recruits don't share his enthusiasm: Merlin may have been terrifying during the training but he has boundaries, Harry has none.</p><p>Eggsy has a bright future and everything he ever wanted <i>except</i> Harry. But does he want the Harry who returned from the dead or is he still hankering after his old mentor? And how has the young man who couldn't run over a fox adapted to killing people in cold blood?</p><p>Written for the DKBP Summer 2016 Secret Satan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuredescending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuredescending/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To FutureDescending - they were all great prompts and I couldn't decide between two of them, so I combined them. I hope you like the result!
> 
> Everyone - the premise is that the movie bathes everything in a humorous light, but the reality is, as futuredescending prompted, "all shades of messed up": Eggsy goes from killing no-one to killing hundreds of people in one day - that's got to have affected him. I've put Harry in the opposite position: he goes from killing hundreds of people over the decades to not being allowed out in the field at all and, to add insult to injury, being given tasks he finds demeaning. 
> 
> This is a dark fic so check the tags before you decide to read. The prompts are at the end because I want you to read the story first.

The music was loud, cheesy and _perfect_ for larking around on the dance floor. It was Roxy's decision to try the new nightclub, aptly named Hell in a dig at the better known Heaven. Eggsy grinned at her. She was brilliant in every way: a brilliant Kingsman, a brilliant friend and, according to Merlin, brilliant in bed. 

Not that Merlin had actually said that to him, but in a rare moment of drunken indiscretion a few weeks after they'd saved the world together, he had smiled like the Mona fucking Lisa and motioned Eggsy to come closer to him then whispered something in his deepest Scottish brogue that sounded like, "She's fucking brilliant and a brilliant fuck." He'd yanked his head back, ready to berate Merlin but when Eggsy looked into his eyes they were soft, almost reverent, as though he couldn't quite believe his luck and Eggsy realised that the old man had meant it as a compliment to his new girlfriend. 

They were trying to outdo each other in ridiculous dance moves until they collapsed into each other and staggered to the bar for another round of martinis. Eggsy's mind flitted back to the evening in Harry's house when his mentor had taught him how to make martinis. He had been so stupendously happy then, but that was BV - Before Valentine. Eggsy shut down his thoughts - this was no time for revisiting pain.

He had drunk far too much and his vision was blurred as they staggered into his living room a few hours later and Roxy gingerly picked up a pair of boxers off the sofa. 

"This," she said, holding them up for Eggsy to look at, "is gross, Eggsy." She dropped them on the floor and walked over to hug him. 

He had tried to out-drink her - _again_ \- and was totally wrecked but she had drunk so many men under the table that she was used to looking after them. Eggsy was a weepy drunk and she always came home with him, even, she thought wryly, when his personal habits had sunk to new lows. 

She pulled him closer as the tears started to flow. "He was everythin' to me, Rox," he blabbed, "I let him down an' now he ignores me but I can't stop lovin' him."

She was only person who knew his secret - everyone believed his carefully constructed act of a lively, happy Eggsy. Even Harry. _Especially_ Harry. It felt good to talk to someone about the emptiness that had possessed him since they brought Harry back from Kentucky, but he knew before she even spoke what she was going to say and the headteacher's voice she would say it in. 

"You've got to talk to him, Eggsy."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear and he tensed, but his lips drew up into an unavoidable fond smile. He loved that no-one messed with Roxy when she spoke like this, even Merlin was now wary of her. So he nodded, as he knew he must.

She wasn't to be fobbed off with that, though, and pulled him back to look into his eyes. He looked up reluctantly, cast into the role of a recalcitrant schoolboy. 

"I've texted Merlin. Harry's back in tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to argue but there wasn't any point and what did it matter; they couldn't connect anymore. He promised to speak to Harry and snuggled his head into her neck. She gave him a tight squeeze and his body softened against her.

 **The Basement, Kingsman Manor**  
Harry relaxed in the side room listening to the broken sobs of the failed candidate. There was something pleasant about the sound that he'd never truly appreciated before he'd been given this 'mission' as Merlin insisted on calling it. 

He idly stretched in his seat to ease out the muscle aches and wondered why he found this aspect of the work pleasurable when his situation was so demeaning. Perhaps the many decades spent hearing screams as he killed and maimed the villains of the world had left him so twisted that the sounds of pain were like music to his ears.

The problem was that this was so far beneath him; it was too easy for him to identify suspicious behaviour, after all, he'd been doing it for three decades.

He had known there was something _off_ about Charlie and, whilst they had known that failed candidates were a weak point, Kingsman had been complacent back then. 

He thought of Charlie's traitorous little sneer and wished he had been there to watch him die.

After V Day, they had tightened up amidst rumours that certain undesirables now knew about Kingsman and their recruiting methods. They knew there would be plants and others whose loyalties were questionable, especially now when they were running three training batches with more recruits and to a tighter schedule. 

The other failures were transparently clean and he didn't waste much time on them. Quick background checks and a few hours researching friends and family was all he really needed to do. Even if he found nothing, it was always a nice to touch to add personal details when he told them how he too would be very sad to see their loved ones get hurt. He sent them away with explainable bruises and a healthy fear of him and Kingsman. 

Oh, and their momento - the section of the body bag where they had written the name of their next of kin. _That_ was a touch that Merlin had wholeheartedly approved of.

He reached his foot over to the filing cabinet and tugged the bottom drawer open with his toecap, elegantly bending to retrieve his favourite whisky and glass. He held the Glenfiddich up to the light, reflecting on how the deep amber held a fire within that would cleanse his palate and throat after the day's work. A few glasses would stop this ridiculous introspection. 

Several glasses later and he stood up. He was still overthinking everything. The problem was that he was drinking on his own. No-one came to this part of the basement except to see him. No one came down to the basement at all. 

Setting his drink down, he pulled on his jacket and made his way upstairs. It was all very well thinking that drink was the solution, but drinking on his own underlined the fact that he was one hell of a sad fucker at the moment. 

Unlike the basement, the corridor leading to Merlin's room was regularly cleaned. He shrugged - he had never noticed that before.

Harry knocked and walked into Merlin's room but the man didn't turn round or acknowledge him, as he walked into his office, his eyes fixed on the large screen. Harry watched as Roxy ran down a corridor and took three guards by surprise as she rounded the corner. 

"I'm done, Merlin," she grunted as she scrambled through an impossibly small window.

"Go to the extraction point. They're waiting for you there," he said succinctly, then added softly, "and excellent job, Lancelot. Come to see me when you return."

It was odd to hear Merlin being affectionate, although most would not recognise it as such. His friend had been much more relaxed and happy since they got together. 

There was no need for Merlin to guide her anymore, he turned and gave Harry his full attention.

"About time you came to see me," Merlin snarked

"Nice to see you, too, Merlin. Tell me, would you survive a trip to the basement? Or have you never tried?" He replied sardonically.

Merlin glanced round, the slightest curl of his lips showing he had enjoyed Harry's comment. He shuddered melodramatically. "Won't catch me going down there with the failures!"

And _that _was the point when Harry realised.__

Of course Merlin was referring to the ex recruits, but the truth was that Harry was far more of a failure than they were. He had been lulled to the church and brainwashed like a rookie, then walked straight out into the trap. He had even known Valentine would be there but, in his vanity, he hadn’t thought the megalomaniac would shoot. 

And his recovery had been so _slow _. They had said recovery time was age related but that wasn't the problem. It was him - he had lost his mojo - and without that he had no hope of regaining his position in the field.__

Merlin hated taking his eyes off the monitors to speak to anyone but the sudden silence in the room unnerved him. Harry was quiet. More unnerving was the smell of whisky - not that he didn't approve of a snifter during the day but a gently lubricated Harry was always loquacious. Whatever Harry was thinking was preoccupying him. He decided to tempt him. "I'll have some more for you tomorrow, Harry. Do you want a wee look at them?" 

"Why not?" Harry perched on a chair and readied himself whilst Merlin flicked the controls on his tablet. 

Harry kept himself relaxed, suppressing any tells, aware that Merlin's piercing eyes were trained on him like a sparrowhawk on his prey. But Harry's boredom level was currently low and he couldn't fight back a yawn, eliciting an amused, "Am I keeping you from your bed, Harry?" 

Harry gave a perfunctory smile and Merlin paused the video as he asked, "What do you think of them?" 

Harry shrugged and sounded bored. "Two potential traitors for me to enjoy, the rest need a little persuasion to keep quiet, then we can let them go."

Merlin frowned, choosing not to question the appropriateness of the word 'enjoy', instead he zoned in on Harry's immediate conviction of who would blab. "You can't possibly know which ones are disloyal just by looking at them." 

Harry spoke without hesitation as he turned and walked towards the door. "Jeremy and Charles."

Merlin snorted. Harry had always been impulsive but there was a dangerous undercurrent in his tone. He hesitated before speaking, something warning him not to respond, but he could not let such an irrational statement to go without challenge. 

"That's ridiculous. Baseless. You have no evidence." 

Harry's hand paused on the door handle. He turned slowly and looked coldly at his old friend. He said mockingly "Evidence?" 

Merlin returned the look. If Harry wanted a battle of wills then he would not back down. "Yes. Evidence," he glared at Harry, "or is that something you've dispensed with?"

They stared at each other whilst the thickness of the silence grew between them until Harry spoke slowly and harshly. "I'll get your evidence, Merlin. I may be yesterday's man but I can still do one or two things competently."

He turned quickly and left, allowing the door to silently close and click shut after him.

Merlin didn't move for a long time, immobilised by the implications of what Harry had said. Coming back from the dead had been tough and Harry had been restricted to the medical floor for three months until he was physically capable of moving back home and living alone. Merlin had visited him every day, not for as long as he would have liked as the power battles across the world needed his full attention, but he had gone as regular as clockwork. The others had too, although Eggsy hadn't visited as often - it was taking longer than expected for him to accept that the mentor he had idolised was as flawed as the rest of mankind and was now struggling to adapt to the changed circumstances. 

He wondered if Eggsy had spoken to Harry since he had told him to after Roxy's text. The boy had been sullen but had said he would find the right time and do it. So had he found the 'right' time? Well, he couldn't do anything until he got back to the manor.

Harry strode quickly along the corridors, aware that his heartbeat had spiked as he had spoken to Merlin. He needed to relax but he was still banned from working out and long walks had ceased to become enjoyable after Mr Pickle had died. Perhaps he ought to take one of the left over puppies, it would be a pleasant distraction. He wandered out towards the kennels, calming at the thought of canine company. 

It was just his luck, he reflected five minutes later, that the one time he went there they had been taken out for their evening walk. He leant on one of the fences and looked across to the woods, remembering when he had twisted his ankle years ago during training. It must have been, oh, thirty years ago, he calculated. Thirty years - longer than Eggsy had been alive. He was old - ready to put out to grass.

The grounds looked inviting in the balmy summer evening and he thought of going for a walk. He hadn't done it recently but in years gone by Lancelot had occasionally wanted to talk about his frustrations with Arthur and they had meandered round the meadows together. But Lancelot was dead and Roxy was impressing everyone as the new Lancelot. He was pleased for her, she was a good person, loyal to her friends and he had appreciated her kindness to Eggsy when he had thrust the boy into training without any idea of what was going to happen. 

"The King is dead, long live The Queen," he muttered wistfully. 

The clouds smothered the sun and he snorted at the old chiché and turned abruptly to leave. He had to focus tonight if he was to get the evidence to prove to Merlin that he was right. He shook off the pain of his old friend's betrayal and collected his umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

The dew was steaming off the meadows in the early morning sun as Harry went to borrow JB from the kennels. He hummed happily as the dog pulled eagerly at the leash, pulling him towards the wood.

He gave the lead a sharp tug. "Not the woods today, JB. I have an important job for you to do. A job fit for a Kingsman dog." He laughed at his own joke and picked the little pug up to carry him the rest of the way to the basement.

 

Harry stepped back, recoiling from the pungent smell of the steam that curled around and into his nostrils. He had watched in disgust as JB had squeezed out a runny mix. The texture reminded him of wet cardboard left out in the rain or day old Shredded Wheat. He vaguely wondered which was the best description whilst cursing the observational skills that Kingsman had taught him. 

He refocused on the job in hand as the sole of his immaculate Oxford pushed the ex-recruit's head to within an inch of the dog shit. 

"Eat it," his voice was calm, soft even, "or talk."

 

The morning had gone well and he was hungry by the time he walked towards Merlin's office to see if he wanted to join him for lunch.

Merlin kept his eyes focussed on his tablet as he watched Harry walk into his room. His friend's body language was relaxed and confident, confirmation that he wanted to continue as though yesterday had never happened. He would have been affected by the spat as much as Merlin himself had been, but this was how they had always dealt with any tensions between each other: keep calm and carry on. 

He spoke to Harry with a gruff attempt at a joke, "You got no work to do?"

"I was disrupted by a minor earthquake," he said casually.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in mock enquiry.

"I investigated and have traced it to your stomach," Harry answered innocently.

Merlin raised his eyebrows further, causing Harry to laugh at the wrinkled forehead. "And," Harry said, "I am here to rescue you by taking you for a light lunch." 

Merlin gave a wry smile, relieved by Harry's good humour. He wished he could go for lunch with Harry but he needed to keep an eye on Eggsy. "I wish I could but," he paused to switch the display from his tablet to the wall screen, "I need to finish off here."

Harry watched as Eggsy ran up a set of stairs, three at a time. His youthful exuberance was impressive but Merlin felt it necessary to warn in an amused voice, "You might want to pace yourself Gawain. You have another twenty floors to go."

"Nah, am alright, guv" said Eggsy, not even breathless.

Harry eased himself back a step so he could watch without being observed by Merlin. Eggsy was physically fit and Harry couldn't take his eyes off him as he raced up the stairs. By the time he stepped out into the deserted corridor he was panting and his hair was flopping in front of his eyes. Harry tongue darted out involuntarily to lick his lips and silently take a deep breath. He was still affected by Eggsy even though the young agent had been avoiding him since he started to get better. The tightness of his trousers reminded him of the twenty fours hours that Eggsy had spent at his house. He had been semi hard most of the evening and had only fallen asleep after he had jacked off to thoughts of Eggsy’s lithe body asking to be fucked. He glanced at Merlin who was concentrating on guiding Eggsy down the maze of corridors and was relieved not be in his line of sight.

“Five armed in the room on your right,” Merlin directed.

Harry was treated to an extraordinary display of Eggsy’s skills, his gymnastic dexterity uniting with his strength and speed to create a mesmerising performance. The climax, though, was as unexpected as it was arousing. Crouching next to the still body of the ring leader, Eggsy dipped his finger into the bullet hole and, lifting it out, watched it drip before putting it into his mouth.

Merlin bristled and barked, “Extraction point. As soon as possible, if you will." It was, thought Harry, revealing that Merlin had not been shocked nor reprimanded the young agent.

Harry turned away, hiding the bulge in his trousers, and walked to the door. "I'll catch you later, Merlin." He heard a distracted reply as he left the room.

 

He ate slowly, his mind transfixed by the image of Eggsy’s tongue darting out to catch the drips of blood. When had that custom had started? After V Day, when he was absent, again, from the young man’s life? He thought back to the day he left for Kentucky. He knew he shouldn't have lashed out after the dog test, but he had dreamed so often of Eggsy becoming a knight, of being able to seduce him slowly and, in the evenings, how good it would feel to have him in his arms as they laughed together at an old film. 

He had worried too about what it would do to Eggsy to have something he had worked so hard for, that had been within his grasp, snatched away from him. What would the disappointment drive him to do once he went back home? It would certainly make it difficult for them to remain in touch and they would never have the close relationship he craved.

And then Harry had returned from V Day and found Eggsy had become an agent. He had been light with relief with hope for their future before it had come tumbling down when the young man avoided him, no longer wanting to see him. So much for loyalty.

He had watched from afar as Eggsy thrived as an agent, all the while knowing that his own time in the field was over. How the tables had turned! Merlin had tried to fill up his time but there were only so many menial jobs he could stomach - better now to accept that he had no future at Kingsman.

He finished lunch and walked slowly to the firing range. Sitting on the bench and looking at the targets, he weighed the weight of the gun in his hand, lifting it up to put it to his nose to smell its familiar scent. He stood up abruptly, he had to finish something first.

Merlin checked in on Kay's mission before turning off the monitor and stretching. There was just time for a bite to eat before Eggsy was ready for debriefing. He cycled through the CCTV to find Harry, then stared with horror as he saw his old friend nursing his gun in the firing range, then getting up and striding purposefully out. He switched the cameras to follow him whilst finding out which agent was closest. Eggsy had just arrived back at the manor. He tapped his glasses, "Eggsy, get to the basement _immediately_. It's Harry!"

Eggsy heard the shakiness in Merlin's voice and immediately started racing towards the basement stairs."

Harry was still half hard when he walked down the stairs to the basement. As he unlocked the cell door and picked up the knife to sharpen it, he was still thinking of Eggsy's body.

He inspected the blade - it needed to be sharper for what he wanted. A blunt one inflicted more pain but the skin had an unattractive jagged edge and he wanted the scars to have an artistic element. He turned to the ex recruit, a failure like himself, deciding to make him suffer first.

Harry strode around the room caressing the knife and stopping occasionally to study the boy's body. He smiled as he considered where to cut first but, when he spoke, he sounded as though he was asking about the weather. "You were a plant, weren't you? You agreed to betray Kingsman."

"No," the boy's voice was shaky and desperate, "I didn't."

"Really?" Harry sounded bored. "You were close to Gazelle for a long time."

"Just cos we went to school doesn't mean...Ow" cried out with pain and shock as Harry scratched the long knife in a straight line below his collar bone. It was a clean cut producing beautiful rivulets of blood. They trickled down his chest, bright red against his pale skin and Harry was mesmerised.

"Please I'm telling you the truth," he begged. The boy's eyes were pleading him to believe.

"Don't lie to me," Harry said, irritated by the boy's obstinacy.

The sudden sound of the door opening surprised them both. Harry spun round quickly, ready to fight. 

It was Eggsy.

"Still not learned how to knock, I see," Harry said nonchalantly, making no move to hide the bleeding boy behind him. 

Eggsy stood motionless, his eyes drawn to the sight of the boy's blood seeping out of him. He seem stunned as he switched to staring at Harry. He spoke slowly, "Put down the knife, Harry." 

Harry chuckled as he placed the knife down at his feet. "Come to rescue him?" he asked, "Or do you want to rescue me from my evil self?"

Eggsy quietly shut the door behind him. "Both," he spoke quietly without inflection, "but let's start with him."

He noticed the tell tale blink of uncertainty as Harry nodded. It was the control he needed to sort out this mess. 

"Why?" Eggsy spoke flatly, giving no indication of his feelings.

Harry answered by turning back to speak to the boy who was now shivering. "Have you heard of a Glasgow kiss? It makes for a beautifully wide smile." 

"No," the boy sobbed, shivering involuntarily.

"Harry," Eggsy spoke softly as he picked up the knife and stood face to face, "I want to know why."

Harry hummed. It was an unnerving sound and the boy gave an anguished cry behind him. 

"You doubt me too," he said, disappointment tinging his voice. "Although I shouldn't be surprised. Trust and loyalty don't apply to me, do they Eggsy?" 

He watched as Eggsy looked down, clearly affected by the accusation. The younger man took a long while before he looked up slowly and held Harry's eyes. "I've found it difficult since you've been back," he said calmly, pausing to work through his conflicting thoughts and trying to decide how to handle the Harry in this volatile state. The truth, he admitted to himself, was that he didn't know what to do, so he went for the simplest option and told the truth: "I dreamed of you so much before." 

Harry didn't dare move as he waited for Eggsy to resume.

He spoke again, leaning towards the taller man, "I wanted us to have a future. You understand what I'm saying?" He didn't wait for Harry's nod before continuing, "Together. Knights and lovers."

Eggsy reached his hand up to brush against Harry's chin. "And then I fucked it all up and you rejected me." Harry felt the affection as Eggsy traced his jawline and shook his head. "The moment I lost you. I will never forget that feeling of devastation."

"When you came back, I couldn't believe it to start with and then..." A sudden movement caught their eye. Eggsy was the first to react, shooting forward and grabbing the boy by his hair. "Don't even think about escape," he snarled, pushing him back to the far wall. Harry tried to hide his surprise. He could still feel the doubt from Eggsy but hope was sneaking in as he listened.

"And then," Eggsy said wistfully, "you were so different and I felt as though you were still lost to me. I still do, but," Eggsy's hands cupped his face, "I want to change that."

They stood like statues, the room frozen in a tableau, the possibilities for how this would end were infinite.

The moment was broken by a whimper from the boy who was trying to stop the blood still dripping down his body.

Eggsy glanced briefly at the boy before turning his attention back to Harry. His thumbs circled Harry's cheeks as he asked, "Why?"

Harry took hold of Eggsy’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each in turn, saying softly, "He's a traitor." 

The boy whimpered again. Harry kissed Eggsy's hands again and gently let go to walk over to the failed candidate.

He stood in front of him and said, "You had arranged to meet them at the Black Prince when you left Kingsman to tell them everything you had learned." The boy didn't respond but both agents heard the hitch in his breathing. Harry leaned towards him and whispered threateningly, "I found someone else who was far too easy to break - just a few threats then he told me everything. You were going to compromise us all, especially Merlin, and for that alone you deserve to die." 

The boy grabbed at him, pulling him into a hug in a desperate attempt to break through the man's anger. Instantly, Eggsy was there, dragging him off and pushing him roughly against the wall.

Harry's anger broke through, "I videoed it. _Evidence_ for Merlin." 

Eggsy was watching Harry carefully, not fully understanding the implications behind the statement, but aware that he was vulnerable again. Eggsy lifted up the knife and walked to the boy who had slid down the wall onto the floor. His arms were covering his head in self defence but any sympathy Eggsy may previously had felt had been dissolved by the knowledge that this man was willing to betray Merlin.

The boy cried out in anguish as Eggsy sliced cleanly through his skin but it had no effect on the two hardened agents. His sobs merely became a background melody as Eggsy brought his bloodied fingers up to Harry's lips. Harry's eyes widened a fraction before he opened his mouth to let Eggsy in. 

It felt as though they were bonding in the joint delight of drinking the blood of a traitor.

Harry took the knife and cut an oblique line, dipping all his fingers in for Eggsy to greedily suck. He felt his cock harden as the blood smeared on Eggsy's chin. "Tasty?" he asked.

"Mmmm, yes," Eggsy grinned as he took the knife and sliced again into the boy's skin, the slant of the cut causing the blood to trickle faster down his leg from the beautifully cut K in his thigh. The boy's leg jerked uncontrollably as he lay on the floor. 

Their lips were slippery with blood as they kissed tenderly and Harry lay down, feeling Eggsy's cock hard against him as he pulled him to lie on top. Eggsy pulled back for a moment, "No more running away from each other, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the two prompts that I combined:  
> 1\. How do they assure rejected Kingsman recruits don't talk? 
> 
> 2\. Post V-Day, Harry Hart survives, barely, but does make a strong recovery to return to Kingsman, even if he's a bit worse for wear now, maybe considered a bit long in the tooth. He's relegated to the less desirable assignments.
> 
> This wasn't, for me, an easy fic to write but I enjoyed the challenge. I changed the ending four times - the first had suicide and murder, so this is the lightened up version! 
> 
> Thanks to the DKBP authors for their continuous encouragement and especially to my betas for vastly improving the grammar and readability. I never realised how often I used ‘he’ without making it clear who I was referring to until my betas kept asking 'who?’ And, if you love commas, as I do, you will have noticed that the commas are in the right places instead of me sprinkling them everywhere.
> 
> I'd appreciate comments on my style and suggestions for improving the readability - brutal honesty please.


End file.
